The Royal Pranksters 2: The Rematch
by AuraPen
Summary: Here we go again, April 1st, April Fool's Day! But the setting's changed to a sandy beach and the teams are once again ready to battle it out! How will the competition go? Who will score the most pranks? And who has decided to enter the fray this time?
1. Prologue - A New Challenger

**Author's Section:**

Welcome everybody, to a long-awaited sequel of 'The Royal Pranksters'! It has taken me a long time and a whole heap of imagination to get this down!

This project originally started after 'The Royal Pranksters' ended, but it took me a long time to get a few chapters down.

And by a few chapters, I mean 3. _***sob***_

But I will get this done, I swear to all of you guys!

Okay. My points:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard units or my friend's OCs. I only own mine (Katie) and the story idea.

First Point: April Fool's Day is in a month, I'll try to publish this from March-April. End of April.

Second Point: I haven't gotten TOO far into the story, so right now it'll be K+.

Third Point: 'Days in the Castle' will not be updated since this is running.

Fourth Point: Yes, there will be some colourful words.

And that's all from that! Onto the prologue~!

Please enjoy, everybody!

-AuraPen

* * *

_Dedicated to all my readers and friends for their support._

_Thanks for everything, and I hope this doesn't disappoint._

* * *

**Prologue**

Time: 11:33PM, 31st March (Mariah's Birthday date, actually. Happy early birthday!)

Setting: Corridor outside King Alfred's quarters

Blaster Dark grabbed the brass doorknob, and looked to the left.

Nobody there.

Then to his right.

A guard passes the corridor and left around the corner.

All clear now.

He opened the door and went inside. But as the door swung open, a cloaked figure peeped around the corner to his right with a hot cup of coffee in hand.

"Ah my son. So you've agreed to join forces with me this year?" The door then closed, and the figure ran swiftly to Blaster Blade's quarters, avoiding the light from the torches and the sleepy guards.

"Oh, it's on." Nicole muttered as she entered.

* * *

"I'm back!" Blaster Blade turned his seat to face Nicole, rubbing his eyes as she came over to him with a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks Nicole." He gave her a tired smile and drank some. Nicole took this time to take off the cloak she was wearing and hang it on his coat stand. **(AP: If I have the wrong word for this, sorry.)**

"So, anything interesting happen?" He asked, placing his blue pen down. He shook his hand a little to relieve the pain of writing several documents and plenty of signatures.

"Well, Blaster Dark was up, and I decided to follow him for a bit."

"And what was he up to at this hour?" Blaster Blade asked, curious. Nicole stood next to him, casually brushing her hand against his desk.

"He went to his majesty's quarters and while the door was open, I heard King Alfred ask for confirmation if Blaster Dark was going to join forces with him this year."

"He seriously couldn't be doing that..." Blaster Blade murmured. "Did you hear anything else?"

"Nope. Nothing else."

"Did he see you?" Nicole let out a short laugh.

"Hah! If he could see through walls or around a corner, I would have been seen." Blade chuckled at her answer.

"But Blade." Nicole started. "Do you think Gallatin and Katie are going to join us this year?"

"Probably, yeah." Blade answered, casually sipping his coffee. "They're always up for a little fun."

"Depends on the 'fun'. Trapping them in a closet on Valentine's Day wasn't the best thing to do, you know."

"But they were practically begging for it!"

"Argh, just.." Nicole shook her head. "Never mind. I'm going home now, Katie and Mariah must already be waiting."

"Can't you stay a little longer?" Blade pleaded.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Nicole questioned. Blade stared back with a blank look and she sighed.

"I'm going. Good luck with those papers!" Nicole left shortly after and Blade turned his seat back to the table.

Looking at the amount of paperwork that still needed to be done, he groaned and picked up his pen.

"This is gonna be a _loooong_ night."

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

And that is the end of the prologue!

_***sobs***_ It's so short... _***sobs***_

Good to finally have something out, 2 days after my last update. Not 10, not 7, 2.

Thank you initiative!

Please review, favourite and follow, and I will see you all, very soon!

-AuraPen


	2. To the Beach!

**Author's Section:**

Welcome everybody, to the first chapter. I guess? Prologues are kind of like chapter 0's for me.

This took me a bit of time because a) Homework b) More homework c) Someone taking my computer time away and d) Even MORE homework.

And I may start doing review replies in these sections.

So!

To Patry Press:

I will do my absolute **BEST** to bring forth the laughing fits! The sequel is going to have a whole lot more pranks then the first! Thanks for reviewing, by the way!

And without further ado.. enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time: 8:15AM, April 1st 2014

Setting: Gallatin's quarters

"Ah! Great to see you, Nicole. Didn't see you on my way here." Katie greeted her friend as she set down the tray of breakfast and cutlery on the dining table. Gallatin moved to eat it shortly after.

"Well in my case, good to know you're here." Gallatin sat down and began eating. "Any news?" Nicole sat down on the opposite side of the dining table.

"Today is April Fool's Day.." Nicole started. Gallatin stopped eating for a moment.

"Really?" He chuckled. Time flies." Suddenly, his expression became serious and he stood up from the table.

"Don't you have some sort of prank to pull on me this morning?" Gallatin asked in suspicion. Nicole let out a small laugh.

"No, Blaster Blade's got some errands to run this morning. He wanted to, though." Nicole answered simply. "I wish I could, but.. well, this is more important."

"What's more important to Blaster Blade than getting first bloo- uh, prank, on Gallatin?" Katie asked, confused.

"Apparently this. As I was saying, we, erm.. have a problem." Gallatin sat down back in his chair as Nicole continued.

"What problem?" Katie rose an eyebrow. Nicole sighed.

"Blade and I believe Blaster Dark is going to join King Alfred's side."

"That's not like him at all." Gallatin commented after taking a bite of his toast. "He dislikes both the King and Blaster Blade."

"We're not sure why," Nicole answered. "But if he does, we might be losing this year.."

"We're not going to lose." Blade said as he walked in. Nicole brightened up and Gallatin nodded to him.

"We're going to win this year!"

"Didn't we win last year?" Katie asked. Blade stared back at her with a blank look, and shrugged.

"I dunno. We just had a final trick to pull but the rules were: Whoever pranks the most people wins. King Alfred won that day, so we're gonna work extra hard to win today! Are you guys with me?" Blade put forward a hand on the dining table. Gallatin put his hand on top, and Nicole and Katie joined shortly after.

"Together, we are Team Blade!"

_**"Seriously?"**_ The other three said in unison. Blaster Blade sweat dropped.

"Okay.. never-mind our team name. But together, we are one! And.. break!"

"YEAH!" They all exclaimed as they broke. Blade grinned to Gallatin and Katie.

"Alright! Pack some things for a hot week at the beach!"

"What, why?" Gallatin asked, surprised.

"The royal family and some knights are going on a bit of a vacation." Blade smiled. "To the summer palace."

* * *

Time Setting: 12:13PM

Place: On the way to the summer palace (AP: I has no name for it, don't judge me.)

"Never seen this kind of view in my life.." Katie stared at her surroundings in wonder. Her hands tightened on the reins of the pack horse she was leading along on foot. Blade looked down at her from his saddle on Starlight Unicorn in shock.

"Have you _NEVER_ been to the beach?!"

"Of course I have!" Katie countered, but saddened slightly. "Only once, when I was 10."

"Seriously? That long ago?" Blade asked. Nicole gave him a painful nudge to his thigh.

"Be considerate!"

"**Ow!** But I was just asking.." Blade was about to re-ask the question as he rubbed the sore spot but a glare from Nicole silenced him. Gallatin shook his head, smiling. He had a way to life the mood.

"Looks like I'm going to need sunscreen." He said simply. "I wonder who'll be applying it?"

"Katie for sure!" Blade answered immediately. Katie blushed and Nicole spotted her out.

"She's blushing! She's blushing!" Nicole laughed.

_**"N-NO!"** _Katie growled, and Nicole stifled her laughter. Blade snickered as well, but stopped when a large palace came into view.

"Look, there it is!" Blade pointed out. There stood the proud and majestic summer palace. Although it didn't look like it would last long in a war, it was the perfect lookout place over the waters. A quarter of the Royal Paladin army and the some of the Oracle Think Tank corps would stay at the palace to defend it and keep the lookout over the sea.

"Looks pretty impressive." Nicole whistled. But because the castle was ahead, her attention was drawn to Mariah and King Alfred at the front, who were talking to Blaster Dark. Mariah laughed at King Alfred when he made a pulling notion with his hands and Dark nodded in understanding.

"They're getting along rather well." Blade commented, looking in the same direction as Nicole.

"Who?" Gallatin asked.

"Blaster Dark, Mariah and his majesty. Looks like they really _ARE_ together this year." Katie said grimly.

"Don't worry. We'll come out on top, I'm sure of it." Gallatin smiled at her. She nodded.

"Alright! And, erm.. Blaster Blade?"

"Yeah?"

"Why weren't we here last April Fool's, which was during summer?" Katie asked, refocusing Nicole's attention back on the group.

"Good question, Katie. Last year it wasn't very hot, but the Oracle Think Tank messengers have reported to us that it would be a very heated start of summer, and since we just had the war against Void, King Alfred and I decided to spend a full week here." Blade explained.

"However, I believe the second reason is that you and your majesty _ACTUALLY_ wanted a different battlefield this year and thus both sides agreed to have a week here?" Gallatin asked. Blade turned in his saddle.

_"Shut up."_ A smug smile formed on Gallatin's lips.

"Just as I thought."

* * *

Author's Ending Section:

Well. Things are about to get heated up! Can't wait to show it all to you guys!

And in case you're all wondering, here:

**Seasons on Cray:**

Spring - January, February, March

Summer – April, May, June

Autumn/Fall – July, August, September

Winter – October, November, December

Aah! Another chapter done and off my back. Seriously, homework has been getting me down (and we all know how that feels) but I'm trying my absolute HARDEST to bring out these chapters and I am absolutely _**BUSTING MY CHOPS**_ to do so.

Yes, Animal Crossing reference. Moving on,

Please review, favourite and follow.. It would really help me and reviews always motivate me to write quickly for you guys! If I didn't have homework, you guys would probably be getting a chapter every couple of days.

And that's all I have to say! Goodbye, everybody!

-AuraPen


	3. The First Pranks

**Author's Section:**

Hey everybody! Welcome to the next instalment of 'The Royal Pranksters 2: The Rematch'! I did my best to get this out to you as soon as possible, and well, here it is! Thank goodness it's Friday, and thank the heavens my sister isn't home to bother me. I can type and draw (and do homework.. -_-) for all I care!

A way I am trying and doing my absolute best to do is involve BOTH teams in the story, not just Blade's team.

To CrystalShard3:

Aww! Thanks for your support, and I know I can do this!

Without further ado, enjoy!

-AuraPen

* * *

Time Setting: 12:40PM

Setting: Palace Corridor outside King Alfred's quarters.

Mariah and Blaster Dark stood waiting in the palace corridor. Servants bustled past them, carrying supplies and bags of luggage. King Alfred was in his room, getting ready some.. 'weapons' for the day ahead. Both teams agreed to pull no pranks on the way to the palace and not during the first hour there since the servants were running about preparing quarters, packed away clothes and started getting ready some lunch.

Blaster Dark sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What on _**CRAY**_ is holding up his majesty?" He angrily said. Mariah shrugged.

"I don't know." She responded. She apologised to a servant who had bumped into her, and Dark was leaning against the wall to avoid contact.

"Well, he needs to hurry up, the first hour's almost over and Blade's team are about to start scoring pranks."

"I want to ask.." Mariah started. Dark gestured for her to continue. "Why did you agree to joining King Alfred and I today?"

"I want to get Gallatin and Katie back from last year." He gruffly answered, folding his arms.. Mariah tilted her head.

"What'd they do? In fact, how did you know it was them?"

"I found out. Majesty Lord Blaster told me a few days after." He closed his eyes, thinking back to that day. "They put Majesty Lord Blaster and I tied up in Morgana's room whilst she was showering. I believe Katie wrote a note and faked her identity as King Alfred. I-"

"Did ya like the sight?" Mariah giggled. Blaster Dark's cheeks turned pale pink and he hmph'd.

"O-Of course not!" Blaster Dark growled. But luckily for them, King Alfred finally came out of his quarters, with a filled sack over his shoulders.

"I'm here!" He said.

"Yeah, I just came here, I just walked down 15 doors that wa- _What took you so long?!_" Dark was clearly upset, but then stared down at the King's clothes. He rose an eyebrow.

"You changed."

King Alfred was now in light attire for the beach. He was wearing light blue board shorts, a white shirt and was in thongs. Blaster Dark then looked to Mariah, who was in similar clothing.

"It took me a while to find something suitable to wear. For the beach."

"You two didn't tell me to wear anything for the beach!" Blaster Dark growled. He was wearing light leather armour, a long-sleeved shirt and black khaki cargo pants with his black helmet on. Dark locks appeared over the sides.

"But I don't need to," King Alfred frowned. "You're a man now. You should know."

"But.. what.. you.." Blaster Dark growled. "**_AAARGH! _FINE." **Blaster Dark huffed and stormed off angrily, steam coming out of his ears. Mariah and King Alfred watched him leave around the corner. He shook his head.

"He's still such a child."

* * *

Time Setting: Simultaneous with King Alfred's team (Up there! Over the line separator thingy!).

Setting: Outside the palace.

"Okay! I have a strategy to win this year." Blaster Blade got everyone into a group huddle, wrapping his arms around Gallatin and Nicole's shoulders. Everyone did the same.

"What is it?" Nicole asked. "And please, don't do the pause for effect thing. It's annoying."

"But I love doing it!" Blade complained.

"Blade.." Gallatin sighed. Blade rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine. The plan is to split up into pairs so we can score more pranks by the end of the day. Every two hours, we meet back at my quarters. Everyone got that?"

"Right." Nicole nodded.

"'Kay. Who's going with who?" Katie asked.

"Nicole's with me, you're with Gallatin AKA your future hu-"

"Dare to even finish that sentence and Katie will slap your face." Nicole flatly said. Blade sweat dropped.

"-Uh.. everybody alright? With the plan?"

"Fine by me." Gallatin smiled. Nicole and Katie murmured their agreements and Blade grinned.

"Okay.. **BREAK!"**

* * *

**Operation KWAH**

Time Setting: 12:55PM

Blaster Blade shushed everybody as he tip-toed away into some nearby bushes. Nicole, Gallatin and Katie were waiting behind a patch of trees.

"All clear?" He asked her. Nicole gave him the thumbs-up.

"Coast's clear. Initiate Operation KWAH."

"Got it."

"Weapon a-okay?" Blade examined his weapon.

An air horn.

"No holes, squeaky-clean and finger on the trigger."

"Victim?" Blade looked over to the sleeping Kay..

Which had a heavy quilt draped over him.

"Ready to be pranked."

"Okay." Nicole then moved back into the bushes, plugging her fingers into her ears. "Go for it."

_**HOOOOONK!**_

"**AAAARGH!**" The quilt began moving, and Kay began moving around inside it, confused and dazed.

"Wha?! What is this?!" Kay quickly threw it off his head and he ruffled his hair angrily. Blaster Blade snickered and Nicole stuffed her face into her sleeve to stop any noises escaping from her mouth.

**"WHO'S THERE?!"** Kay growled. Blaster Blade and Nicole froze.

_**HOOOOONK!**_

"Woaah!" Blaster Blade was startled and instantly ran out of the bushes, quickly accompanied by Nicole. Blade scanned the bushes, stepping back.

"So it was you two?" Kay asked behind him. But before Blade could turn around and face his inevitable fate, he saw a figure slipping out of the bushes.

"1 all, brother." Blaster Dark mouthed to Blade, running off with an air horn in hand. Blade narrowed his eyes, but then turned around. Kay rose and eyebrow and coughed.

"Who did it?"

"He did." "She did." They said in unison, pointing at the other.

Kay facepalmed.

* * *

**The Perfect Sandcastle**

_-Meanwhile-_

This is odd.

"Wha...?"

He couldn't move his limbs.

Bedivere slowly cracked open his eyes.

Alright. He was still under the shady palm tree and.. oh! There was his bag over there. And the lock was still in place.

But.. what was on his body?

He looked down at it.

"Oh come on!" He groaned loudly. His body was buried in a large mound of sand, and around it was a neatly dug moat with sea water inside. Several sea-shells and seaweed decorated the mound of sand.. and..

Was that a.. _starfish?_

"Alright!" Katie silently cheered, finger-fiving Gallatin. They both softly chuckled but flinched in the bushes when Bedivere's angry voice yelled out,

**"I'M GOING TO GET WHOEVER YOU ARE BACK!"**

"Run!" Gallatin whispered, grabbing her hand and making her blush. They quickly crawled out and sprinted away whilst Bedivere brushed off the sand and some of the seawater that got on him. Luckily, he was facing towards the sea and he didn't spot them.

* * *

**Author's Ending Section:**

Well! Two pranks to start off the rest! How will things go down, I wonder?

_Finger-five: This is a reference to the special 'hi-five' that Annie and Jason on MKR share. I find it really sweet. :3 **(Note: I do NOT own the Finger-five!)**_

* * *

And a little funny story for you all: I was waiting for the teacher in class today (Friday) and I was standing beside the door. Someone asked me,

"Who are you waiting for?"

And I laughed.

"I'm waiting for Godot."

And then people asked,

"Who's Godot?"**...**

**"IT'S A _PLAY!"_** I tried not to raise my voice and attempted to avoid calling everyone idiots.

"But still, who is Godot?" A few asked. I threw up my hands.

**"OH NEVER MIND!"**

* * *

I will be writing the next of the 'An Evening to Remember' and then 2 chapters of this afterwards. Or maybe that'll change. I want to get both of them done, while I'm still interested in finishing them. If I lose interest, I'll just stop altogether. (Like what happened to 'The Christmas Performance'.)

And for all you fans, I'll be choosing whether or not to draw certain scenes from my Vanguard FanFics! I've already drawn a **#kallatin** (Use that hashtag if you support the ship! My friends made the name.) picture from 'Days in the Castle'. Links are on my profile, if you guys would like to check them out!

Please review, favourite and follow.. Like I said, when I see some reviews or new favourites I get motivated and really happy that I'm on here and writing for you guys!

Once again, this is AuraPen signing off!

Until next time!

-AuraPen


End file.
